Cerisier
by Elonis
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas à la référence Harry Potter. Ça n'a rien avoir, c'est simplement une histoire sortis de mon cerveau.
1. Prologue

Les cerisiers étaient en fleur, le ciel était bleu sans nuages, le soleil resplendissait comme jamais. L'environnement de cette journée était exceptionnel. Tout comme les événements qui allait s'y dérouler au fil du temps songeait pensivement une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante. Cette jeune fille était debout, près d'un toboggan où des enfants jouaient. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle regardait sa petite soeur jouer avec les autres enfants. La fillette était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, les cheveux blonds teintés de léger reflet roux lui arrivant à la taille combinée à ses prunelles bleu océan lui donnaient un air mystique. Elle attirait d'un regard les autres enfants à elle et son sourire resplendissant mettait de bonne humeur toutes personnes autour, enfants comme adultes. La jeune fille sourit en pensant au ravage que sa soeur ferait une fois adolescente. Elle en briserait des coeurs, c'était certain.

Au loin, elle aperçut un couple qui devait avoir la trentaine. Ils étaient souriants bien que le visage de la femme était marqué par une fatigue à peine visible. Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana aussitôt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, ils lui avaient terriblement manqué. Les souvenirs de ses jeunes années en leurs compagnies commencèrent alors à envahir l'esprit de la belle rousse. Un instant rêveuse, elle se mit rapidement à secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, elle devait terminer les préparatifs de la journée.

Un dernier sourire dirigé vers la fillette qui s'amusait toujours et elle détourna les talons, un léger pincement au coeur. Elle les avait revus oui, mais à quel prix ? De toute manière, après ce soir plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Les dernières années passées à se cacher ne sera plus que des souvenirs et le futur pourra se mettre en marche. Tout recommencera, mais au fond n'avait-ce jamais commencer ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Un parc quelconque - 10h05 le 14 Juillet 2017**

La fillette, de son vrai nom Mary Tiller regardait cette silhouette s'éloigner. Ce visage lui était familier mais elle ne se souvenait plus d'où. Le regard interrogateur, elle en oublia vite ses pensées quand sa meilleure amie, la jeune Lilia Murer lui prit la main et l'emmena faire un énième tour de toboggan.

Le même couple de personnes avoisinant la trentaine, qui était en réalité les parents de la jeune Mary regardait leurs enfants un sourire aux lèvres. La mère, un sourire attendri au visage ne purent s'empêcher de penser à une autre enfant, jouant comme sa petite fille actuellement il y a bien des années. Laissant échapper un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui apparemment, avait eu la même réflexion que sa femme. Se rapprochant tous deux afin de se consoler mutuellement, la mère de famille sortie quelque chose de sa poche de manteau à l'aide de ses mains parfaitement manucurées. Elle tendit alors la lettre -car il s'avérait que c'était une lettre- à son mari.

"- On a reçu son ce matin. Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou non et je dois avouer avoir beaucoup cogiter avant de te la montrer. Qu'en penses-tu ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'homme, intrigué pris la lettre et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il la lut rapidement et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait son visage se déformer par la colère suivie par une tristesse infinie. Il leva la tête au ciel, les yeux fermés tout en tentant de calmer ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Soit c'était une blague de très mauvais gout soit... Non. Impossible. Rouvrant les yeux rapidement, il regarda sa femme une once de détermination dans les yeux.

"- Nous irons. Nous dirons à Mary que c'est pour passer la soirée en famille et nous verrons. Si c'est une mauvaise blague alors ils comprendront pourquoi on ne joue pas avec notre famille." lui dit-il, la voix empreint de détermination.

"- Et si ce n'était pas une blague. Si c'était vrai ?" demanda sa femme, la voix quelque peu tremblotante.

Son mari ne répondis rien, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui plus fermement qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était une mauvaise blague. Et pourtant, malgré lui, au fond de son coeur pointait une once d'espérance. Ce n'est que lorsque Mary arriva en courant, un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies que le couple se remit à sourire, plaçant dans un coin de leur tête leurs craintes et leurs espoirs concernant la soirée de ce jour. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, l'enfant tenant la main de son père et de sa mère en leur racontant toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec ses amis aux parcs quelques minutes auparavant.

 **Coulisse d'un studio - 18h10 le même jour**

Trois jeunes fille se préparait tout en discutant en elle-même. Une d'entre elles, possédent des cheveux blonds accompagnés à des yeux améthyste enfilant difficilement une robe verte émeraude. Cette jeune fille, prénommé Felicia riait aux éclats tandis qu'une autre fille de son âge tentait de l'aider à enfiler la robe. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon négligé collant à son visage par l'effort fourni rendaient Felicia littéralement morte de rire.

"- Eh bien Cindy, je ne savais pas que tu étais une sauvageonne ! Dis le nous que tu es la fille de Tarzan, tu es grillé !" Ricanna Felicia "- Je dois dire que Félicia n'a pas tort Cindy, tu ressembles à une sauvage coiffée comme ça" Ajouta une autre fille aux cheveux châtain court

"- Dans ce cas là, la sauvage va te laisser te débrouiller seul Feli, je te souhaite bonne chance. Et, Emily ma tête de sauvageonne t'embête !" répondis la dénommé Cindy, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

Un leger rire se fit alors entendre du côté de la porte en bois du studio dans lequel elles se trouvait. Les trois jeune fille tournant simultanément la tête virent une tête rousse adosser a la fameuse porte, un sourire amusés au lèvres. Cindy croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant d'autant plus en voyant la rousse se moquer d'elle.

"- Ne boude pas Cindy, ce n'est pas de toi que je ris mais de vous toute. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Vous êtes d'un tel divertissement !" dit la rousse, riant encore plus fort suite à ses propres paroles.

"- T'es bien placé pour parler Eli, n'est-ce pas toi qui créé le plus de catastrophe entre nous toutes ?" retorqua Felicia, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Piquant soudainement un fard, accordant ainsi la couleur de son visage à ses cheveux roux, la fameuse Eli partis rapidement chercher sa tenue sous le rire de ses amies.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure plus tard accompagné de rires et d'enmélement que les quatres jeune filles furent fin prête pour la soirée qui les attendais. Elles étaient toute debout, se tenant les mains et fixant la scene d'où se trouvait le public depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Leurs coeurs battant la chamade, elle respirèrent toute d'un même ensemble et se tournèrent les unes vers les autres. 

"- Bien. Nous savons toute que ce concert représente beaucoup pour nous. Nous allons voir des visages que nous n'avons plus vu depuis longtemps. On risque de nous hurler dessus mais on ne doit pas flancher. Rappellez vous pourquoi nous avons fait tout ça et surtout, n'oubliez pas que nous somme ensemble. Brillez comme jamais et montrez leurs ce que nous somme. Qui nous somme !" Declara Eli en regardant chacune des filles une à une.

Elles poussèrent chacune un cri de victoire et s'élancèrent vers la scène toujours plongés dans le noir. La mise en scène pouvait commencer, l'histoire allait pouvoir se remettre en place, les fils était placés. Le destin pouvait se mettre en marche. 


	3. Chapter 2

Le silence se fit brusquement, les lumières s'éteignirent. On ne voyait plus rien, on pouvait même pas apercevoir son voisin. Le public, d'abord interloquée se mit prograssivement à paniquer. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'une musique s'éleva dans la salle toujours plongée dans le noir absolu. Une voix s'éleva alors subitement dans les airs.

 _ **La première fois je n'ai pas remarqué**_

 _ **Ce sentiment un peu gênant**_

 _ **Quand on me posait la question, je restais silencieuse et j'acquiesçais**_

Tandis que le chant mélodieux se faisait parvenir, dès la première note une jeune fille fut illuminé par des spots. La jeune fille qui se trouvait être Cindy était souriante et chantais tout en dansant au milieu du public. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une deuxième voix si fit entendre qu'elle se mit à courir vers la scène, un sourire toujours accrochés au lèvres.

 _ **Je sais que c'est un bon garçon**_

 _ **Mais il n'était pas vraiment mon type**_

 _ **Je n'avais même pas prévu de devenir amie avec lui**_

La deuxième jeune fille qui se situait en diagonal à Cindy chantait tout en faisant des geste avec ses mains. Faisant fis des halétements que l'on pouvait entendre suite à son apparition, elle s'avança à son tour vers la scène tout en chantant, un sourire amusé au lèvres. C'est ainsi que Félicia rejoignit Cindy sur la scène, échangeant un coup d'oeil complice.

 _ **Où et comment cela s'est produit**_

 _ **Sans m'en rendre compte,**_

 _ **Je suis totalement tombée amoureuse**_

Une voix encore plus douce que les autres se fit entendre entre les murs de la salle, emerveillant les enfants présent. Une jeune fille, tout comme les autres se fit alors illuminers par un des spots. Un chignon serrée et des prunelles chocolat pétillante de vie et d'amour purent alors être aperçus par tout le monde. Un sanglot fut entendu rapidement caché par la voix de la jeune fille qui se trouvait être Emily. Tout comme ses predecesseurs, elle s'avança vers la scène calmement. Impatiente interieurement de voir la suite, la dernière d'entre elles arrivers. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa parti terminer et arriver sur scène qu'elle put observer ce qui, d'après elle et ses camarades allait être la meilleur partis de la soirée.

 _ **Quelle en est la cause ?**_

 _ **Quand est-ce arrivé, je ne m'en souviens pas**_

La voix se fit entendre. Emplissant comme les autres la salle. Seulement cette voix, c'était différent. La voix était douce et harmonieuse, elle avait une teinte presque mystique, transportant les spectateurs l'espace d'un instant vers un autre monde. Ce n'est que le hurlement d'une femme qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Eli se tenait la, chantant les yeux fermés, une aura blanche entourant son corps. Ses cheveux roux relevers en une haute queue de cheval. Elle descendit les marches et rejoignit les autres filles sur scène. Elles se sourirent et se mirent en position pour la suite de la musique.

 _ **Avec ce virus en forme de coeur**_

 _ **C'est comme si j'étais tombée malade**_

 _ **Même une piqûre ne pourrait me guérir**_

 _ **Je pense tellement**_

 _ **A toi**_

 _ **Que je peux a peine me concentrer***_

Les quatres jeunes filles rayonnait toutes d'un fil blanc pratiquement transparent. Seul un oeil averti aurait pu voir que ce rayonnement ne sortait pas du costumes des chanteuses et ne provenait pas non plus des spots de lumière braqués sur elles. Elles rayonnaient d'elle même et rendait ainsi leurs prestation dès plus magnifique.

 **Coulisse du spectacle - 22h30 le même jour**

Les rires et les pleures emplissaient les coulisses de la salle de spectacle dans laquelle les jeune filles avaient fait leurs concert. Les larmes au yeux, elles s'étreignaient toute fortement. Les dernières heures avait été éprouvantes et le pire restait à venir mais malgré ça, elles étaient heureuse de ce qu'elles avaient fait. Et quoi qu'ils se passent, elles resteraient toutes ensemble sans jamais en laisser une derrière. Elles se changèrent dans les rires et la bonne humeur et se préparait à partir quand l'une d'entre elle, Felicia se figea d'un coup, la main sur le poignet de leurs cabine.

"- Feli' ? Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas ?" demanda Cindy en voyant son ami totalement petrifier.

"- Les filles.. Et si ils nous attendaient dehors ?" répondis Felicia d'une voix tremblotante.

Detournant les yeux, les autres filles ne répondirent rien. Felicia avait raison, ils devaient les attendre dehors afin d'avoir des explications. C'était normal après tout, ils le méritaient surtout après tout ce temps. Eli se mit à soupirer et regarda tour à tour ses amies, ses soeurs depuis ce fatidique jour. Elle leurs fit un grand sourire et pris la main de Cindy et Emily dans les siennes. Elles se serrèrent alors toute les mains, formant un cercle et se sourirent à nouveau. On les attendait oui, mais elles étaient ensemble. Elles surmonteraient cette épreuve ensemble.

C'est donc le sourire au lèvre que les quatres filles ouvrirent la porte menant à l'exterieurs. La pénombre régnante quelque peu casser par les lumière des lampadaires ne montrait aucune trace de vie humaine présente. C'est donc dans un concert de soupir soulagés que les jeunes filles prirent la direction de leurs appartement avant d'être brutalement arrêter par une voix venant de derrière elles.

"- J'espère que vous n'avez pas serieusement l'intention de partir ?" dit une voix froide et rauque dans le dos des quatres filles.

L'une d'entre elle en particulier se figea d'un seul coup. Elle serra encore plus la main de ses coéquipière et se tourna lentement vers la -ou plutôt les- personnes présente. Un sourire crispé au visage, Eli répondit d'une voix basse, très basse.

"- Oh.. Salut Papa ! Ca faisait un bail héhé" répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux coincée au fond de la gorge.

~~~~~é~~~~

 _ *****_ = La musique s'appelle Heart Gata Virus des AKB48, j'ai pris la traduction se trouvant sur Nautijilon. Si vous voulez comprendre un peu mieux comment elles prennent la parole je vous invite à aller l'écouter, vous verrez tout de suite mieux ce que j'essaye de montrer.


End file.
